The Game
by King3rosie
Summary: Voldemort has won and Bellatrix is running Hogwarts! Death Eaters are slowly taking over the world... And being a Muggleborn is NOT the safest thing to be... Meanwhile, a dangerous new game has arisen at Hogwarts, and unlikely allies are formed. When the puzzle is completed, what will the picture show? Dramione! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Game-

AN/: So Hi! I started this story a few days ago, and I think I posted like four chapters, but then I decided I was making the chapters WAY too short, so I combined them all into this! There are some small differences but the story will be the same overall. sorry for any confusion!

CHAPTER 1

Hogwarts had been taken over by Death Eaters. Harry was dead. Voldemort was punishing us-all of us.

I was in danger, every second of the day.

Hogwarts wasn't really a SCHOOL anymore. It was more like a prison. All of us who were set to attend during the year of the Final Battle were mandated to attend. They went around collecting us, stealing us from our parents. Muggle parents like mine were killed.

I had lost everything in a few short weeks.

Harry died, died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and left us all doomed. Muggles were being brutally murdered, and he was slowly taking over the world. His rule stretched across the globe, even Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were under his command. Everyone, everywhere, was either under his rule or 6 feet under. My parents, as muggles, were slain in front of me, and violently, suddenly, I was alone. George-Lupin-Tonks-Percy-Lavender-Luna-Snape- They were all dead.

We all arrived at school, in the middle of summer, after being forced to attend. Somehow, the black robes we always wore seemed more dark and hopeless than last year, than any year. The first years were sorted, we sat at our tables in silence, and a meager supply of food was set out before us. Slop, hardly fit for mice, half-filled bowls and platters around us. We scarfed it, however, as it was the only food available. Ron looked down next to me, snorting quietly at the unappetizing display ahead of us. He might've made a joke about it once... Before the Final Battle. A lot of things might've been different if Harry had won...

The majority of the castle was being "prepared for something simply to die for," as said by the grinning Headmistress Bellatrix Lestrange, so all of the students were to stay on either the main floor or the dungeons. We were all dorming with Slytherin this year... Once I would have protested until I ran out of breath. Once upon a time where things were alright. As the world was now, I dropped my head and found an open bed.

I saw no point in fighting anymore. The world was being taken over by an immortal evil maniac who hated literally every part of my being. My arm stung from where Headmistress Lestrange had viciously carved the word 'Mudblood' into it... It bled every now and again. As a magical wound, she had enchanted it to bleed whenever someone around me said it, and along with that it bled whenever she thought about me in general. I hated it.

I remembered every single detail of that night... Screaming and crying in agony as she pinned me down, hearing Harry and Ron yell out my name with a passion that was now gone from this world... Malfoy watched us, was forced to watch me cry, with red eyes and a painful expression. I remembered him trying to intercede, twice. I remembered the glittering black chandelier falling as if in slow motion, Dobby saving me, apparating away to the cottage...

It was the worst day of my life, and I had a permanent reminder etched into my skin.

I flopped on the empty unmarked bed, the neutral colors showing it was meant for a non-Slytherin, as people found their own spots. To my surprise, half the Slytherins were out of the main dorms as well. Good. If we had to live in discomfort, so did they.

I fell asleep after an hour of staring up blankly at the ceiling. Everyone else was already asleep... I drifted away while reliving the awful torture, the itching burning searing pain echoing in my arm as I remembered Harry's straining voice and Malfoy's red face.

The next day, we were all woken up very early by a freezing-rain charm, spraying us down and making me splutter. Girls and boys separated for the showers, the 'staff' enforcing our new morning routine. We each got five minutes in the shower, two minutes to pee, and ten minutes to dress and prepare ourselves, before joining the boys in our house and marching in rows up to the Great Hall. Breakfast was served, the sloppy grey goop again, and we were marched to our first class of the day. As we only had two floors to work on, the schedules were slightly different. Now, each student took the same six classes, taught by the same teacher. There was one teacher for each year, but that was as far as the separation went. Seventh year teacher was Alecto Carrow... She was going to be hell. Not that many of the other Death Eater 'teachers' would be any better. At least we didn't have to learn from Bellatrix herself. That honor was reserved for the first years... Poor children... I remembered my first year at Hogwarts, filled with wonder and joy. This was the complete opposite of how our life should be! It was an absolute perversion of everything I had grown up with!

The six classes we took as seventh years, in order, were Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DA and Dueling, lunch, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies. I was slightly happy at the beginning of the day, at the classes we would all be taking.

Wrong choice.

By the end of the first day of classes I was ready to die. Professor Alecto calmly referred to me as 'The Mudblood', making me bleed into my potion, which then exploded. I received the only Troll grade I had ever gotten... In Dark Arts and Dueling she was trying to make us practice the Cruciatus Curse on the First Years that Bellatrix had sent in from her class. Among them was a young mousy Ravenclaw girl with glasses and scraggly blonde hair that reminded me of a younger version of myself. I couldn't bring myself to do it...couldn't destroy this young me... And got punished for it. History of Magic was basically just her lavishing over Voldemort and his childhood years, and Muggle Studies was a brainwashing of how pure bloods were superior in every way. This was not the school I loved. This was not the way things went. Good guys always won, right? Right?

We were marched to our mass dorms after our last class, and left alone until dinner. Most of us just sat in shock of what had become of our beloved school. How could we allow them to win?

The mousy blonde Ravenclaw found me, and hugged me, crying. Just a little first year... I stroked her hair and let her cry on me, assuming the motherly role for this tiny child who was shoved into this nasty mess.

"Th-th-thanks, Hermione," the girl stuttered out, "You g-got hurt for me- like my-my par-rents." She trailed off into sobs as I realized what must have happened.

"Listen-"

"Sera," she interjected.

"Sera. Are you- were your parents muggles?"

She nodded, crying softly as I said her name.

"Well, Sera," I said in what I imagined was a reassuring tone, "Im here for you, like a big sister, okay? Ill always be here, don't you worry."

It was strange, the sort of immediate kinship I felt for the young girl. More than just seeing myself in her, I saw something better than myself. I saw hope in the shining wet eyes of the 11-year old girl. And I would not let her hope die.

The world was doomed, why doom her as well?

A week passed in the same boring awful routine. The hours blurred together as one class melded into the next... Sera slept in the bed next to mine, had since the first night, and I treated her as if she was my own daughter. That glimmer of hope in her eyes was enough to keep me going, keep me alive.

The second Saturday of the year, we were called into the Great Hall for a 'special announcement'. We all separated into our Houses and took a seat at the benches. Headmistress Bellatrix called us all to attention with a loud high ringing noise, making any slight side-conversations grind to a halt.

"Students of Hogwarts," she said in a malicious voice, her words elegant but her sneer mocking, "I am so very pleased to announce that the preparations are complete! The Game will begin next time this week!"

People whispered and stared in confusion.

" Game? What game?" A young Slytherin girl asked loudly.

"SILENCE," she screeched, "Now, this Game is unlike any you have played before, not wizards chess, or Quidditch, or exploding snap- this Game is a little more important."

"Of the 17 floors of Hogwarts, one is being used for your schooling. The other 16 have been turned into a different world of sorts, unlike anything preceding it. And a select few of you will live and survive in that world, for the rest of the school year. Casualties will happen. There can only be one winner."

The Hall arose with the sound of surprised gasps and concerned whispers, an intense noise that rang of fear.

"You will be told the rules next week at this time. Names will be drawn to see who enters and who stays. You are dismissed." she finished, flourishing her wand to summon nasty apparitions to chase us out, cackling awfully as she watched.

After Saturday classes, we all huddled tight in our shared dorm. Her description was vague, scary. Sera stayed sitting on my lap, me hugging her tightly, as we listened to some of the others discuss the Game.

"This is ridiculous," Ron blurted out, "Absolutely ridiculous! We have to run, we can't stay here for that!"

"Where would we go?" Malfoy's cool voice interjected, for once not dripping with sarcasm or venom, "This is truly the safest place for us. Out there- it's a thousand times worse."

"We could leave the country!" interjected a Hufflepuff 3rd-year.

"No," I shook my head, "Voldemort is taking over everywhere. There isn't another country he isn't in on."

"We could hide in the forest somewhere," said Ron again quietly, "Member, Mi, with Harry?"

"Ronald, that's ridiculous, we almost died out there WITH everything packed and everyone being readily available for help if we needed it," I said sadly, "I think the best we can do is just hope for the best right now."

Sera clung tighter to me, as the conversation fizzled to a halt. I didn't know what I would do if she got picked to enter, if she was alone in the Game without anyone to help her. She woke up screaming and crying several times a night, reliving the death of her parents in her sleep. She wouldn't ever make it in there alone. Looking around the room at the other younger years, most either asleep or clinging to an older sibling/friend, I knew that none of them could last long. We were all united here, for once, in our fear and misery. Voldemort, though he tried to divide and conquer, had forced us to cooperate. To coexist. Voldemort had forced us together, with the help of Bellatrix Lestrange. And it was an awful thing, but a wonderful thing. As the little Ravenclaw on my lap faded into sleep, I picked her up and set her in bed, returning to the now-smaller circle of seventh years around the fire.

"You'd be a good big sister," Ron whispered quietly to me, looking in the direction of Sera's still form on the bed. I nodded, looking at the six or eight people siting with me.

"I think that the you gets should be our top priority, in the Game and out," I declared, watching their faces to see how they felt, "Because they deserve an awesome time at Hogwarts, like we had. And they aren't gonna get it if we let the sodding Death Eaters get them."

Several people nodded in agreement, others just looked down, perhaps reminiscing of their first year here.

"And whoever isn't in the Game needs to work on an escape plan," interjected Malfoy, obviously working out how to survive with nobody over the age of 17 alone in the woods.

"But no matter what, we stick together," I said firmly.

Loud whispers of "Agreed" rang out as we concluded, all separating to our beds. This Game was coming soon, but we were ready.

Professor Alecto had a nasty habit of chanting Mudblood whenever I walked by.. I spent most of my time with a bandage over my arm to avoid bleeding out. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do.

Lessons were awful. Being forced to either curse first years, or be Crucio'd... Most of us seventh years were covered in scabs and bruises from not only the magical torture, but from the physical abuse as well. I had never felt so weak in my life. There was no library anymore, no extra books, no anything. No need to study, however, as most of the day was a cruel mockery of learning. I was lowest in the class, simply because I refused to go along with the foolish evil more than anyone else.

Each night, 8 of us seventh years would gather around the fireplace after putting the others to bed, and discuss our rough escape plans and Game plans. We mostly centered around the children. No first year would die. No first year would be hurt. No child would. The fifth and sixth years had shown themselves to be able of handling their own, so we didn't 'parent' them as much as we did first, second, and third years. They helped us as much as they could, and took care of the children along with us. Everyone had the same goal in mind- get these kids through Hogwarts safely, and get out.

Saturday was a day to both look forward to, and to avoid. Everyone wanted to know more but nobody wanted to hear the disaster to come. We knew this Game would be evil, wrong, bad... But we hoped for the best.

The freezing rain went off again, waking us up. We did our morning routine, and left for the Great Hall in our orderly packs. I felt like a sheep.

Bellatrix stood at the front of the Hall, her eyes wildly glistening as they darted around from person to person. We were all forced to take a seat, so us olders scattered among the children.

"Welcome, students," Bellatrix said with an evil sneer, "Welcome to the beginning of the Game."

The Hall went quiet.

"I know you've all been looking forward to this," she leered, her voice getting higher at every word, "So lets begin, SHALL we?"

"The rules are quite simple, see," she started, "There will be four seventh years drawn from each house. Two girls, two boys."

We all drew in a sigh of relief at the younger years ineligibility, then became tense at the realization that WE would be entering.

"The 16 floors of Hogwarts that you are currently not using have been transfigured into a fabulous place, a large world, almost," she sneered, "With a different biome on every floor. On each floor, there is 8 puzzle pieces for each of you. See how this works? You collect all 128 pieces, and scurry all the way down back to the floor you started on, and put the puzzle together! When you finish the puzzle, it'll be obvious what to do. And as soon as someone touches the trophy, you'll all be transported here!"

"That isn't so bad, right? Except for the fact that of the 16 of you entering, only the winner will be allowed to graduate. The other fifteen, or whatever is left alive, will be our staff for the next year, until we get new ones from the next big Game! Isn't it SO delightful?"

"Casualties are accepted. In fact, if you kill someone, you get their puzzle pieces! So have fun in there! Now, get ready, because you're about to see who is entering the first Game!"

The little first year to my left, a boy with eyes similar to Harry's, hugged my arm tight. He whispered to me, "Don't worry, Auntie Mione, you will be safe. Ill make sure of it."

My eyes watered up at this little boy I had known for two weeks, trying to reassure me that he would keep me safe from an army of Death Eaters. Hogwarts really was a magical place. I gripped his hand and hoped for the best, for the both of us.

Bellatrix began to speak again, "Lets start with the Gryffindors, shall we?"

We all tensed up, getting ready for our doom.

"The four Gryffindors will be-" she pulled a few slips of paper from a sack that had sat unnoticed on the podium, "Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger!"

The four of us stood up and walked towards her. I was shaking... "Ginny!" I screamed, "Take care of Sera for me!"  
She nodded and I joined the others by the podium. Ron, Parvati, Seamus and I all locked hands, trying to draw strength from each other.

"Hufflepuffs are-" a different sack- "Ernie Macmillan, Zachariah Smith, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones!"

The four of them linked onto our chain of hands, Susan squeezing mine tightly.

"Ravenclaw," different sack, "Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, and Mandy Brocklehurst!"

Parvati began to quietly sob, linking hands with her twin.

"And Slytherin is-" "Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkenson, and Millicent Bulstrode."

They also joined the hand-holding chain, though Nott and Bulstrode seemed more than hesitant.

Bellatrix led us up the stairs to the first level of the Gamefloor. We all had podiums with our names on them, a spot to put the puzzle together once we had gained the 128 pieces, where we were ordered to stand.

I stood behind my podium, planning out my approach to the next while as we waited for the Game to begin. I decided that as everyone would probably work their way from the bottom to the top, I would go the opposite way. So when the annoying whistle sounded and Bellatrix locked the door behind her, I darted towards the stairs labeled '16'. Nobody followed me, at least, not that I saw. When I emerged at the top of the stairs, I was greeted with a heat wave that made me want to go shred every article of clothing I had and run to the nearest lake. It was burnin hot, within what appeared to be the inside of a volcano. There was tiny pools of magma at some points, and shiny black obsidian at others. I quickly yanked out my wand and muttered "Aguimenti", wetting my clothes and shooting a stream of water past my wand into the arid rock.

I looked around for a puzzle piece. From the example we had been shown, it looked to be about one inch by one inch, and there were eight hidden on each floor. This was going to be a lot of work.

I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me, and leaped behind a rock, not wanting to be seen just yet.

Malfoy darted up the stairs, followed by Bulstrode. They began to split up and systematically search the ground around the area, soon leaving the spot I was in. I sighed in relief, and began my own search.

The heat was overwhelming. Every once in a while there would be little squirts of lava from the pools, like a geyser. I had no idea where to look... So I sat down to think.

This Game was a game that ended in a puzzle. It was what would allow us to graduate, so it had to be testing our smarts, as Voldemort wouldn't appreciate ruling over a bunch of idiots. So wherever these clues were hidden, they must be in strategic places. I studied the lava as I thought, watching the geysers of molten hot orange shooting up.

Suddenly-

There it was-

No, it couldn't be. I watched more closely for several minutes.

There it was again! A little shimmer of silver when the left geyser shot, right in the middle of the stream! What else could it be!

Now, how to get it? I heard footsteps from further inside the cave, too late to hide, and came face to face with Millicent.

"Move, Mudblood," she said, her face twisted into a smile as I grimaced in pain. I slid out of her way, quietly placing a silencing charm on her in case she decided to try again. She passed by, glaring, not realizing yet that she was mute.

If Bulstrode had found...7? 8? A number of puzzle pieces, where was Malfoy? I had to work fast.

I tried Accioing the puzzle piece, but that didn't really work. So I Relashio'd the lava, forcing it away from the puzzle piece, and grabbed it quickly. I received some minor burns, but those were easily fixable.

I studied the puzzle piece in my hand. One edge was curved while the others were set up to interlock with other pieces. Along the curved edge there was a fragment of a design, which looked to be silver and gold. The piece itself was a dark purple. I threw it in my bag and moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It was growing dark and I had only found three of the puzzle pieces from the lava land. The magma glowed orange as dusk began to fall, my wand lighting up as I continued to tiredly search. I could hear someone else around me, someone searching, but my wand light didnt reach all the way into the shadows, and it was rapidly growing too dark to see.

I went as deep into the cave as I could, rubbing on the back wall in front of me as if to find a secret door or something. I put my wand light out as the dripping lava made everything mostly visible, and began studying the lumps I had found on the wall. I slid my hand over them, once, twice, again. I was sure that they had a purpose! They must be hiding a piece, or a clue, something! I tried a few spells, but I knew that the maker of this course valued mental strength over wand-waving abilities. After all, if you were Voldemort, wouldn't you want intelligent people who could do nothing against you over people who could jinx you to next Tuesday?

A slightly warm hand gripped mine, sliding it between the bumps ti a fourth one that had gone unnoticed to me, making me press them in a specific order. I let the person move my hand as I squinted and tried to see who was helping me.

"Who's there," I asked hesitantly, finding and gripping my wand.

He stepped into the light, "Shhhhh... I'll help you find what you're missing if you can help me."

"Okay," I said dubiously, "but you help me first."

He nodded in agreement, and I grabbed the piece from the sliding compartment that he had helped me to open.

We compared which ones we had gotten, and had two of the same. he had two I lacked, and vice-versa. The last two were a mystery to both of us, but we agreed to help each other, at least on this level.

I showed him the piece in the lava, my first piece, and he pointed out a rune on the rock I had hidden behind, which when said aloud, turned into a puzzle piece. It was black outside now, and I was tired.

"Malfoy, I have to sleep, at least for a while," I said quietly as we trekked to where the next piece I needed would be.

"Okay," he said with a furrowed brow, "I'll stand guard for a while, wake you in a few hours?"

I nodded, my mind not on this strange arrangement, but on Sera at home. Was Ginny taking care of her? Was she safe? It had only been a day, and I missed the little Ravenclaw desperately. Not thinking, I sang out the same lullabye I sang to her every night. Perhaps she'd hear... Perhaps she'd watch me, and know I was thinking of her.

~^~^~DRACO~^~^~

I sat down by a brightly glowing pool of lava, my wand lit, as Granger went to sleep between a rocky wall and a boulder. She was quiet for a moment or two, then I heard a suprisingly melodical voice singing out. Hmmph, good for her. Granger had talents besides a billion-word-per-minute reading speed.

In all reality, I was only working with her to hopefully get ahead. Stick with her until the last minute, and push her aside for the victory. I couldn't spend another year here, let alone as a servant. I had to go find my mother, go take care of her. After Father died, she depended on me for even the simplest things. I only hoped the house-elfs were treating her well.

I didn't know exactly why Hermione had agreed to work with me in the first place. Obviously, I was going to betray her. And it was currently ending the first day of the competiton. She couldn't be desperate already...

Whatever her reasoning, I was thankful for it. She would make winning much easier.

~^~^~HERMIONE~^~^~

He woke me too soon, only four hours after I had hid behind the rock. Though, judging from the bags under his eyes, he could use a while to sleep as well. I sat on the edge of a lava pool, using Aguimenti to squirt water over my clothes and into my mouth again, as I was highly dehydrated. My stomach growled loudly, and I was reminded that water wasn't the only thing lacking up here in this lava palace. All of yesterday had been spent without a morsel after breakfast, and I remembered seeing no small creatures or fruits to eat. In fact, up here, there was nothing but rocks and lava. When Malfoy woke up we would have to drop down a level of two to go find food.

As the light of dawn filtered into the cave, I was struck with a sudden revelation. This was a CAVE. There was no sun. In fact, the whole thing was inside Hogwarts, there would be no way for sunlight to enter. It must have been a spell, similar to Lumos Maximus. Which made me wonder... Would the amounts of sunlight be different on different levels? Would the hours of sunlight vary? Nothing was for sure in this crazy place I called my home for 7 years.

I woke Malfoy up after a half hour of wondering about the sun, hesitantly walking behind the rock to find him curled up on his side peacefully. I almost didn't want to wake him, he just looked so at ease. I had never seen him this way before... But I woke him up regardless. My stomach was growling still, and I couldn't just abandon him.

"Malfoy," I whispered, bending down next to his face, "Malfoy wake up, you have to wake up."

He stirred as I backed away, glad I didn't have to touch him.

"Granger," he said quietly, "I'm hungry..."

I laughed in my head. That was something I had heard many times while on the run with Harry and Ron. He stumbled up, shaking his head briefly, and walked off like he was going to travel deeper into the cave.

"Wait!" I said loudly, "Do you want to go get the rest of the lava pieces first, or would you rather go find food on one of the earlier levels?"

He contemplated for a second, and said, "Puzzle pieces first. Food can wait."

My stomach yowled in protest, but I shook my head and followed the platinum blond Slytherin deeper into the cave where he had gotten the fourth piece. To think, me actually putting staying with him over eating!

After perhaps a half hour of walking in a straight line, he stopped in a clearing.

"It's under the dirt, but I already dug it up," he stated in confusion, "There should be a hole leading to where it is."

"It resets for every person," I stated, "this is some very complex magic."

He nodded his head, that perplexed look still on his face, and marked a spot in the dust with his wand. "Dig here."

I dropped to the ground and began shoveling dirt with my hands, grabbing a rock and using it to loosen the surrounding soil. I glanced up to see him staring at me, one slim eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face.

"What, Malfoy," I said with slight traces of sarcasm, "Do I not dig fast enough for you?"

He snorted, and muttered a spell. The dirt in front of me vanished, leaving a three foot hole down to where my sixth puzzle piece could be found.

"Oh," I said quietly, blushing. I may have been a witch for 7 years, but I had been a muggle for 11, and I was used to doing most things by hand.

I quickly reached my hand into the deep hole, grasping the small puzzle piece and pulling it out. My arm began to sting familiarly, as Bellatrix 17 floors below began to think of me. Was she watching this? Was she seeing me work with one of her lord's Death Eaters for the greater good of both of us? I smiled off towards nowhere. If she was watching, perhaps Sera was too.

Malfoy and I had six pieces, and the last two of the lava biome were extremely hard to locate. We had walked down the hallway-like cave three times both ways, looking for hints or clues towards the location of the other two pieces in silence punctuated by the growls of our respective stomachs. Finally, he broke the hungry silence.

"Why aren't you working with the Weasel, or with any of the other Gryffindors?" He asked me, scanning a portion of wall for a clue.

I blinked twice at him, unsure myself, "I don't know, really. I just thought I'd start at the top, and they started at the bottom. Why aren't you working with Nott or Pansy, or Bulstrode anymore?"

"Milly and I hit a bump." I laughed at the nickname he gave one of the most feared members of the Slytherin house, eliciting a glare from him, "She and I were planning to work down too, but she didn't like this place. She asked me to gather the pieces for her, and bring them down to me. I refused. I'm not a slave. I don't play fetch."

His face set in a sneer, he turned back to the wall. I moved back to the rocks I was examining, until then unaware that I had been gravitating towards him as he spoke. My hand brushed up against a slightly more blue one, and my scar burst open. Bellatrix thinks of me just as I touch this rock, huh? Worth looking closer at. I picked up the rock, noticing a small word scribbled on the underside of it.

"Malfoy," I said hesitantly, "come look at this."

He walked over to me, seeing the word on the rock.

"Together," he said quietly, unsure of it's meaning.

I thought back to the pieces we had already found. One on either end, and then a couple feet towards the middle of the cave from that. Next was the one in the hole, and the one behind the pillar I had helped him to get. They were both about a hundred feet towards the centre from the previous. Together... The puzzle pieces must be equidistant from the centre of the cave! And the last two must be found-together-at the middle!

"We need to find the centre of the cave," I blurted out, "I'll explain as we go."

"Won't be much time to explain," he said with a smirk, "Where do you think we are?"

I smiled, and shared my thought process with him. Malfoy listened with a strange thoughtful expression on his face.

"The edge ones, they were found on opposite edges of the cave too," he pointed out, "Left to right, they were opposite. And the rune, and the stack. Opposite, left to right. So either these last two will be on the very edges, which I doubt because I've already checked on one side, or theyre exactly in the centre."

"The middle of the cave," I said, awed in our ability to miss the pattern up till this point. My arm was still bleeding, so I knew Bellatrix was watching.  
We each stood on either end of the centre line and began marking points to the middle. Where we met up, exact centre of the cave, there was a medium-sized rock. After he moved it and dug down, three feet, six feet, nine, we began to get discouraged.

"Is it possible this isn't the centre?" I asked hesitantly, as he focused hard on moving the giant loads of dirt out of the hole.

"No," he stated, "I doublechecked."

"Well it's not underground," I insisted, "Soon we will hit the floor."

He moved the dirt back into the hole, and flopped down on the ground beside me. "What now?"

"I don't know," I professed, "Perhaps we should look elsewhere on this point?"

He gave me a quizzical stare, "What?"

"You know," I explained, "The centre isn't just this one point. It's down there, and up, and everywhere along this line."

We both stared up at the ceiling, as if the pieces we were missing would just randomly appear. To nobody's surprise, they didn't.

"What else is on this line," he asked, "besides the air and the dirt?"

I tried to recreate the scene in my mind, closing my eyes and focusing hard. When we arrived here, there wasnt much. Off to one side, there was the pile of rocks where the blue one that said 'Together' was found. A few had rolled off of the pile, including the large sandstone that he had moved earlier so we could dig.

That didn't make sense though. The larger rock would have ground its way down to the bottom of the pile, or been weathered down to a smaller size. You wouldnt find a rock like that in any position to roll. And landing in the exact middle...

"Where;s that bigger sandstone?" I inquired, glancing around for it.

He pulled it over to where we were, and I bashed it on a hard chunk of obsidian. The soft stone split open, revealing two pieces, connected together, sitting in the middle of a hollow centre. I reached in and grabbed it, my arm bleeding heavily, and Malfoy grabbed the ones that appeared instants after mine dropped into my bag.

"Food?" I asked desperately, clamping my hand over my left arm.

He nodded and added, "Floor 15."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

He and I walked down the stairs slowly, guarding against who-knows-what as we got ready to enter floor number 15. Malfoy grasped the door handle, glanced back to confirm I was ready, and opened it.

"Wow..." I trailed off in shock, staring at the biome stretching out before me.

Where the previous world had been lava-centric, this world was centered around life. Everything was green, lush, growing. Birds chirped and critters scurried from place to place under a canopy of large green jungle leaves. Flowers bloomed, butterflies and bees buzzed around, everything was just soaring with life and energy. This level was completely different from the barren wasteland of fire and lava above it.

"Finding food should be easy," Malfoy affirmed, "We could catch enough to last the whole Game!"

I blushed as I heard the hidden meaning there. Would we be working together the whole time? I shook off the brazen assumption and yanked out my wand, walking into the forest ahead of us.

The second I set foot under the beautiful shade of the tall green trees, something changed. The buzzing about of the bees became more intense and loud, the birds screeched pointedly, and the lush green of my surroundings became more of a sickly yellow, a disgusting poisonous colour.

"M-Malfoy?" I said hesitantly, concerned as to what was happening, "We need to hurry."

He looked up from the doorway, which had some strange lettering around it, and said, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is-" I broke off and ran towards him as a swarm of bugs attacked me, stinging at my face and hands. They stopped as I entered the unfiltered sunlight in the few feet by the door.

"The problem is what?" He asked, genuinely confused as he stared at me quizzically.

"Did you NOT just see that?!" I yelped, feeling full of adrenaline and ready to run away.

He shook his head and said something about me acting funny. Stupid, how could he miss the swarm?! They were everywhere just a second ago!

I spun in place, pointing towards the forest where the bees would be found-

They weren't there. The massive swarm of bees was gone. I forced myself to calm down, ignoring the pain in my arm and the wet trickle of blood that meant our Headmistress was watching. Why would the bugs just disappear like that? Unless... Unless they weren't there in the first place. I sighed quietly, realizing that they were a hallucination. Perhaps from lack of food?

"Never mind," I said, shuffling back towards the shaded part of the biome.

"We need to eat," he pointed out, "Keep an eye out for puzzle pieces though, I would appreciate not backtracking this time."

I shot him a glare and hung back as he passed over the light-line, into the shadow. Almost immediately, his face twisted into a strange mix of alarm and apprehension.

"What's wrong?" I quipped sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

He didn't respond, just darted back into the sunlight next to me.

Malfoy's big silvery eyes, similar to the liquidy memory substance that entered a pensieve, widened dramatically as he whispered, "We can't go in there, Granger. We can't."

"Stop," I commanded, "Stop freaking out right now. Its a hallucinogen. The bees aren't real. Quit shaking your head and think, you know it's true!"

He blinked twice, twitching slightly, and appeared to rise out of a stupor. "How are we supposed to get food in there?"

"We just keep telling ourselves that it isn't real," I said confidently, though inside I was shaking like a leaf.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

~^~^~DRACO~^~^~

Her small hand wound itself around my larger one, the knuckles turning white as she squeezed in fear. We exchanged a quick look, and darted into the shadows. Immediately, the bees were upon the two of us, but she refused to release my hand. I focused on that small point of contact, the only thing I knew was real. We waved our way through the bees, frantically, and entered deeper into the jungle.

"There's going to be at least one piece in that swarm," she said in a quiet whisper, as we both stood ready for whatever would come next.

"Should we go back to look?" I asked, not really wanting to, but knowing it was necessary.

She didnt answer, but nodded, turned around, and pulled me back into the swarm of bees. I felt the panic rise in my throat, supressing the urge to scream out and dash away. She led me through the throng of violent insects, moving with a purpose, from one spot to the next.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the loud buzzing.

She replied, "Trust me!"

A minute later, she had found two of the pieces in the bees, adn we were heading away from the madness again.

"How did you know where to look?" I asked, my mind blown at her ease locating the puzzle pieces that eluded me until she pressed them into my hand.

Granger released my hand and pulled up her sleeve on the left side, as if she was showing me her nonexistant Dark Mark. Instead, I saw something much, much worse.

"Every time she thinks of me, it bleeds." she said, subdued.

I bowed my head at the shocking reminder of that awful night. That was the night my father was killed, for letting her and the others escape. It was also the night Granger got the bloody gashes carved into her arm by my relentless aunt. I had been forced to watch, forced to listen to her scream in agony... Those screams still haunted me sometimes.

"She knows when you get close to a piece, do you think?" I asked with overabundant false cheer.

She nodded and said, "She watches us. All of us. I know it. The others probably watch too, she would want to show the horrors. But as I get closer to the puzzle pieces, she thinks of me more, so the more I bleed the closer I am."

"Is she watching right now?" I asked.

"No. She lost interest after we got the two pieces. Someone else must have found a piece elsewhere." Granger hung her head. "We need food now... NOW."

I nodded in agreement as she led me deeper into the jungle where the birds could be heard.

"Do you want to catch them?" I asked, watching her face as she pulled out her wand.

She ignored me and pointed her wand at a flock of birds. "Avada Kedrava," she whispered, looking a strange mixture of pleased and upset as the birds' life faded. We walked up there together, warily watching the dead bodies, as we went to collect them.

"Should we start a fire to cook them?" She asked, motioning towards the feathery lumps.

I nodded, watching her slowly set up a safe firepit as I began magically plucking the birds.

A half hour later we were eating the delicious tropical birds as if we had been weeks without food, instead of a single day. No words were wasted, only food-shoveling occurred for a good hour.

Finally, we had eaten our fill, and were sitting around the warm fire as the afternoon whispered away.

Granger began to put the extra birds in her bag, her long frizzy hair ruffling in the wind. She looked strange, determined.

"Ready to kick some arse and solve this puzzle?" She asked, overly excited.

"Better believe it, Granger," I replied with equal enthusiasm, "By the time these games are over, they'll have resorted us into Hufflepuff!"

She grinned- a big true smile. "Oh the horror! Hufflepuffs are particularly good Finders, but I am a Gryffindor at heart!"

I chuckled slightly. "I don't know, you could be a Ravenclaw." Lord only knows she was smart enough.

"And you could be a Gryffindor if you really wanted to be," she said, her tone sarcastically vivid.

"Squib," I scoffed, a smile slowly spreading across my face. The food had put me in a good mood. A very good, take over the world, mood.

Unfortunately, it all went downhill from there.

~^~^~HERMIONE~^~^~

The second day passed, and so did the third, with no more puzzle pieces to be found. We were missing six from the deep jungle, a daunting number.

Malfoy began to get a bit cross with me as it grew dark on the fourth day of the Game, asking and demanding to know if even a drop had fallen from my arm.

"And you're sure, you're bloody well sure?" He demanded, getting scarily close to me, "Because if this is a ploy to lead me off the trail, if you're sabotaging me, I swear on Merlin's left nut you will pay, Granger."

"I'm not leading you on!" I yelled, stung that he would think such a thing from me. "I'm here, LOST, too, in case you haven't noticed!"

"I have noticed, how could I not, you never shut up!" he yelled, his pale face turning scarlet with pent-up rage and frustration.

"Oh, I'm so SO sorry for trying to FIGURE OUT WHERE THE DAMNED THINGS ARE, your Royal Highness. Next time I'll let you do all the thinking, BY YOURSELF, because you've DONE SO MUCH TO HELP ME!" I screamed sarcastically.

"Shut your bloody mouth you filthy little M-"

I slapped him, and darted off into the trees, my arm burning as he almost said that awful word. Running deeper into the jungle than we had been yet, I failed to see the vines stretching across the ground, and tripped.

I fell flat on my face, hitting my head on a sharp bit of something, and passed out. The last thing I remembered as my world slowly turned black, was Malfoy yelling my name over and over again.

"Granger? Granger come back! Gra- HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I awoke a while later with a massive headache. Malfoy was still hollering my name, I could hear him tromping around the forest looking for me. It was pitch black now, and I was scared. I tried sitting up, but my head spun and I fell back to the sandy soil.

"I'm over here," I yelled weakly, "Malfoy! I'm over here!"

"Herm- GRANGER!"

I kept yelling, feeling around for my wand to light up my location, but I couldn't find it. I must have dropped it when I fell. Luckily, Malfoy got to me soon enough that I didn't spend much time panicking.

"Granger-"

"I'm okay," I interjected.

"No, Gra-"

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Hermione," he exclaimed loudly. I fell silent at the sound of my given name, and he continued, "I figured out this floor."

"Continue?" I said as he paused.

"There's different sections around here, different layers almost. And each layer projects a different emotion. Like, the first one we came through was fear. Absolute bone chilling fear. That's why the bees scared us so much. And why we felt so happy just past it. And why we were randomly at each other's throats. Those are three of the levels!"

I nodded. Made sense to me. "We found two pieces in the Fear, would it make sense to assume there's two pieces in each area?"

"I think so, I believe there is only four sections. There are stairs leading down at either side of this floor, so we will be able to walk straight through this time."

"Good. But can we wait to keep looking until morning? It's dark and I can't find my wand," I said, needing sleep.

"Sure." He stated briefly, helping me walk over to a particularly wide-trunked tree. "I'll take first watch, okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly, a thought hit me. "Do you know what emotion is presenting over here? Because I don't want to wake up to you killing me or something," I said, nervously laughing.

"I think it's safe," he said, "Two bad two good, right?"

I nodded, though he couldn't really see me as his wand was pointed elsewhere.

"Mal- Draco?" I asked, unsure of what exactly was coming over me.

"Yes?" He turned in shock at my usage of his name.

"I- I- Stay here, don't leave to watch tonight."

I had no idea where that came from, only that I felt safer once he sat next to me up against the tree, wrapping his warm arm around me and holding me close.

~^~^~DRACO~^~^~

I didn't want this. I DIDN'T WANT THIS. But she was hard to resist. Those deep chocolate eyes... And the perfectly white slightly-large smile. She melted away all of my inhibitions.

Every bone in my body was screaming for me to stop. Let go. Don't wrap around her so. Don't enjoy the feel of her body so close to yours. No. But my marrow, my soul, knew it to be perfect. Even as I was trying to resist, I was running my hands through her lovely caramel hair. And she was sighing in delight. And I was losing control of my thoughts as she tilted her face towards mine and I was going to kiss her I was going to kiss Hermione Granger and god damn it would I like it and

She winced, inches away from my face, as her arm started to pour blood. I snapped out of my reverie, helping her to cover it, and told her to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Draco," she sighed happily as she melted into my chest.

I played with her hair, staring off into the distance for a lot longer than half the night, trying to make sure she got enough rest. All the while I was thinking.

Why was I so suddenly, irrevocably falling for Hermione Granger? My emotions were real, no doubt in my mind. This was no foggy illusion brought on by magic. I could hardly think of anything else.

I had always fixated on her, growing up at Hogwarts, always fixated on her flaws. Maybe so I would avoid seeing what it was that made me so fixated in the first place. She was beautiful, on the outside sure, but majorly on the inside. She had a heart of gold, one that was crushed as I teased her over SPEWing house-elves... She was the brightest witch in our year, a fact that was constantly thrown in the 'know it alls' face. She was brave, the bloody Gryffindor. And she wasn't mine, a fact I covered by shoving in her face how she wasn't good enough for me.

Maybe if I told her enough, I'd start to believe it?

Wait a ruddy second. Hold on.

Until about sixth year, I hated her. I wasn't hiding a schoolboy crush, I HATED her.

After sixth year, I began to feel apathetic towards her. Not wildly in love, not appreciative of her inner good, UNCARING. This was the work of a stupid Game.

As she woke up, and I drifted to sleep with her in my arms, I reminded myself to tell her when I woke up that the fourth emotion was love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

~^~^~HERMIONE~^~^~

He was warm, really, and very comfortable to sleep on. Even while I wasn't sleeping, I was still insanely comfortable. My head was lain on his firm chest, his chin resting on my forehead as he slept quietly. I was so at ease with this Death Eater I had feared and hated my whole life. It was strange...

Really strange.

But oh well, I was happy, comfortable, at peace.

As the sun rose, only a short while after I woke up, he began to stir.

"H-Hermione," he said, stretching as I separated myself from him the tiniest bit, "The fourth section, this section..." He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"It's love..."

My stomach twisted in knots as I realized how right he was. I didn't like him, no more than apathy, and here I was cuddled up close.

"We need to hurry," I said, "This place is messing with my mind."

~^~^~DRACO~^~^~

We decided to head back to the Happy section, and find those pieces, but split up for the last two. They were dangerous to be together in. So off we tromped through the woods, three quarters of the way back to the beginning.

A ridiculous sense of euphoria settled upon me. After finding 10 pieces total, we were about a thirteenth of the way done, and it was only day 5 of the Game. Soon, I would be with my mother at home, away from the chaos that this Muggleborn attracted.

She broke the silence after a few minutes of searching.

"So these emotions are obviously meant to distract us," she pointed out, "So where would you look if you weren't happy?"

I tried to force myself to feel sad, to make myself feel the opposite of what they wanted me to feel, but the magic was strong.

"I don't know," I said cheerily, "Maybe down?"

She beamed, "That's genius!" And began scanning the jungle floor for any sign of a puzzle piece.

I walked off the opposite way, smiling at the mossy ground, looking for any little hint. Soon, I noticed a pattern in the moss. One clump, then two, then a large, then five small in a row. It repeated in a square pattern across the whole section, almost like tile. Except for in one spot, around 11 feet away from where I was standing.

"Granger!" I shouted as I dropped to my knees at the spot where the pattern changed. I began to rip up handfuls of moss, trying to find the small piece I knew was buried right here.

Granger laughed at me, and pointed to a spot about three feet to my left.

"Centre of the pattern, Malfoy," she said, shooting a spell at the moss and making it move. The purple puzzle piece was revealed, shining in it's white aura.

We both grabbed a copy, and continued our search of the happy place.

I kept my eyes glued on the ground, searching for anything off about the surrounding roots and rocks covered in moss. There would be a tell, there always was. The trick to this Game was to be observant, so observant I would be.

Granger shouted, "Over here!" And I ran to her. She was on the very edge of the happy place, looking at a strange rip in the dirty floor.

"There's a hole in the spell," she whispered, staring at it, "There's a rip in the illusion..."

I stared at it, wondering what it could mean. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and drug me away.

"My arm is bleeding," she whispered hurriedly, pulling me towards a random different spot, "I don't want her knowing about the hole."

She reached deep into the moss with our hands, grabbing a puzzle piece and releasing her tight grip on my hand. I grabbed a piece as well, and we stood up again.

"Time to split up?" She asked hesitantly, ready to walk into the Anger.

I nodded, and walked far to the other side of the happy area. I didn't want to be near her as we entered the Anger. I was skipping Anger and going straight to Love, and we were meeting back in Happy at the end of the day. I had some of the leftover bird in my bag, the last bit of it, but I would hunt in the Love as well. With one last glance at Granger, I made my way through the Anger quickly, then becoming overwhelmed with love.

~^~^~HERMIONE~^~^~

I hated the fact that this stupid sodding game was making me hate it. I wanted to travel back in time and break Voldemort's nose back when he still had one. He deserved to die for what he did to Harry. What he did to me.

Stupid sodding Ronald didn't want to even look at me anymore. He was too googoo for Susan Bones. As nice a girl as she was, he was supposed to fall for ME. But he left me a month after Harry's death, saying that I reminded him of all the time spent with Potter, and he couldn't deal with it. Stupid fucking baby. I used to love him, but I hated what he had done to me.

And now I was traipsing around in the woods with the stupid fucking prick who had made my life miserable for 7 years. SEVEN YEARS. He was responsible for Dumbledore's death for crying out loud! And I was WILLINGLY traveling with him!

I stormed around the mossy jungle, fuming, thinking, waiting for my arm to bleed. It didn't, so I walked over the area more thoroughly. And yet more thoroughly. And again. And GOD DAMNIT WHERE THE FUCK WERE THESE STUPID PIECES?!

I tried to think through the rage, knowing it was an illusion. Why the HELL was this so difficult?! To find the pieces I must have to think the direct opposite of Mad, which in my mind would be bland, vague, dazing off. Something you'd find on accident if you weren't cloudily stomping by it. Like... That piece hanging from a tree! I grabbed my copy, and Malfoy's, against my better judgement. My arm didn't sting at all... Strange, she must be asleep.

Where would another place be, another vaguely obvious place? Why was this so effing difficult! Why couldn't I just snap my fingers and get it as easily as I did everything else?!

I screamed my frustrations into my sleeve, and continued the muffled search.

The trees were strange, twisty beasts, with wound trunks and spiral branches. All of the twists faced the same way, every single one. So that was a bust. Every spiral was uniform, no difference between one tree to the next, so I was really out of ideas. Honestly, I was fed up with this puzzle overall. And to think I might be in it all school year if nobody found the pieces! I would die. DIE.

I walked, sulking, through the forest for nearly he billionth time, jumping over the small dirt mound that almost always tripped me up. It was the only one in this level, and it was a pain to remember. I hated the damn thing. Try to trip me up, you stupid non-conforming structure! You'll get what's coming to you!

Fed up with the inanimate object's sass, I shot several spells at it, blasting the small mound to fragments. And there, in the crater I had created, was the pieces I was looking for, Malfoy's and mine. I snatched them up, threw them in my bag, and quickly walked back to the Happy place. It was getting dark.

~^~^~DRACO~^~^~

Night was falling, but I had only found a single piece in the Love area. Hermione and I had agreed to find BOTH and meet back in the happy, and I couldn't let her down! I continued looking. If I couldn't find my two, and she could find hers, she'd probably end up leaving me for someone more able. The thought just made me sick. Her, running around and searching with Weasel, or Nott. Even Finnigan. Sleeping curled up next to him the way she had with me. Holding THEIR hand and dragging them to the next place. I hated the thought... And redoubled my efforts towards the puzzle piece.

I looked well into the night, working until my wand-light the only thing shining in the whole floor. Several spots it should have been, it wasn't. She would think I was an idiot. Ridiculous. Stupid. Incompetent. Gah...

I could faintly see the warm glow from Hermione's campfire through the trees. I was glad she was safe...and warm. But... The little blue light trailing towards her... Someone else was heading towards MY Granger! I doubled my efforts towards the puzzle piece, searching all over for the elusive scrap of purple and silver.

Stumbling over a loose stone in the path, I fell onto a large fern plant, the leaves glowing faintly silver. The silver glow, the silver aura, I knew what that meant. I grabbed the plant by the base, ripping it out of the ground... The puzzle piece was in the centre of a ball of roots.

Grabbing a piece for the both of us, I began to sprint back to my Granger. I didn't know who was over with her, and I didn't want to take any chances.

~^~^~HERMIONE~^~^~

Waiting for Malfoy in the Happy was tedious. I started a fire, caught some slumbering birds, and ate, and waited and waited and waited. It was long past dark, and he was nowhere to be seen. I was bored, so I began to practice my magic.

I shot several spells at a nearby tree, slicing it and bending it and ripping it to shreds before setting it on fire and watching it burn... I heard a sharp crack behind me, someone stepping on the shards of tree I hadn't burned. Without thinking, I flung myself into his arms.

"Malfoy!" I shouted, "Thank god! I was starting to worry..."

My face buried in his chest, his hands- they felt so different- slid along my back.

"Mi?" A familiar voice, not the cool Draco voice, questioned my sudden hug.

"Who-" I pulled back, catching sight of the ginger hair and relaxing at once. "Hey Ron! How many pieces do you have?"

"4," he said, a puzzled expression on his face, "Why were you saying hello to Malfoy?"

"Oh..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain our arrangement...

"He and I have been cooperating, I've got 14 pieces because of him now."

Ron just kinda stared at me, then shrugged and pulled me back into a hug.

"What's the deal with this place?"

I laughed to myself. Poor Ron dealing with the bees... "It controls your emotion. Four levels, Fear, joy, anger, love. We are in Joy right now."

"Makes sense," he grunted.

He and I sat around the tree that was on fire, watching the flames leap into the air as the night burned away.

~^~^~DRACO~^~^~

My worry turned to anger as I ran through the sections. Who the bloody hell dared to mess with MY Hermione?! If it was Nott, I would kill him where he stood. Especially after what he had been saying when we began.

-flashback-

"Hear the news, D?" Nott asked with a sour grin, "We can kill the Mudblood and get away with it! Auntie Bella is the best Headmaster yet-"

"We can't kill her yet you idiot!" I snapped, panic rising within me for some unknown reason, "If we wait, just wait, maybe we can use her! Early on it's pointless!"

"Well, she'd be dead!" He said angrily, "Why do you care?"

Breath hitched in my throat as I pondered that. Why did I care? I didn't, I decided, "I want to use her for a win," I said with a smirk, ignoring the sickly sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"If I get to her first," he said in a vicious whisper, "I'll kill her. She murdered my father in the name of Harry Potter. The Mudblood will die if she crosses my path."

He stormed into level 1, as I ran with Milly up the stairs to the top floor.

~^~^~HERMIONE~^~^~

We heard rustling in the dark, footsteps. I spun around to welcome Malfoy back, but I was an instant too late.

"Sectumsempra!" Malfoy heaved, appearing suddenly out of the shadows and cursing Ronald. Almost immediately he glanced a me, saw my distress, and realized his mistake.

"Granger-"

"Shove it Malfoy!" I yelled as I dropped to Ron's side, "Grab the Dittany from my bag!"

"Accio Dittany!" I heard him yell behind me, and thrust the bottle into my hand. I immediately doused Ronald's many slices with the clear liquid, trying not to tear up through my friend's agonizing sobs at the searing pain.

"Granger, I'm sorry," Malfoy said as I waited tearfully for the Dittany to finish it's job, "I thought he was someone else."

"Whatever, Malfoy." I said coldly, glaring at him through teary lashes.

He went to wipe a tear off my cheek with the pad of his thumb when a strangled voice came from the ground.

"Don-Don't touch her-" Ron said firmly through gasps of pain. Malfoy jumped back from me as if I had stung him.

"I- I-" He stuttered, then ran off into the night, chucking two puzzle pieces back at Ron and I.

Shaking off this idiotic feeling of doubt, I tended to Ronald through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

One of my best friends just tried to kill himself. I'm going to France to take care of him. I don't know if ill keep going on this story when I get back even not. Even I I do, long hiatus. Like, possibly Sherlock long. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm back. Sorry. This story, I kind of lost my train of thought and inspiration for, while I was in France. Somebody can have the rights to it, and continue it, if they want. Yeah. Ill start a new story soon. 


End file.
